


A Little Different

by anythingpastorpresent



Series: A Little Different [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cursed Sam, Curses, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gets hit by a curse, he's turned into a baby. Only his body is full-grown, and Dean has a hard time adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Different

Things have been better since Sammy woke up, but they're still not great.

To Dean, there's nothing worse than waiting for his gigantor brother to wake up after getting hurt on a hunt. And with that witch putting the whammy on Sam so soon after the trials, it's a wonder he's still alive.

But he's not...Sam.

Okay, it's not like Dean's brother has been swapped with something that only looks like Sam, but this isn't the Sam that Dean grew up with. It isn't the Sam who bitches when he plays his music too loud, reminds him to wash the dishes _before_ they grow mold, who laughs at Dean's stupid jokes that he comes up with just to see Sam smile. This Sam doesn't do any of those things. He doesn't do much of anything at all.

But then, neither do most babies.

It'd taken Dean a while to figure out, but now he's pretty sure that Sam's mental state regressed to that of an infant. Judging from his lack of basic motor skills, he's probably less than a year old, mentally. Which means he's completely dependent on Dean, for every little thing.

It's just as he's thinking this that he hears a cry from Sam's room. Dean sighs and closes the book he's been searching for a cure for the last hour. He rubs his eyes before getting up to go check on Sam.

It's not that Dean dislikes, or even minds, taking care of his little brother again. In fact - not that he'd ever admit it- he loves it, and he'd missed it. In different circumstances, Dean thinks he and Sam probably would've considered the whole infantilism thing, strange as he's always felt about it. But it's one thing to willingly decide to participate in a kink part-time. It's another to be forced to watch your brother be reduced to a helpless little baby in the body of a full-grown man, and Dean misses that man.

More than anything.

Sam's full-blown crying by the time Dean reaches him, nose snotty and face streaked with tears. He sniffles when he sees Dean, attempts to stop his crying, and Dean's heart twinges at the idea that Sam only has so many ways he can communicate his distress now. It reminds him just how vulnerable his brother is, and the vow he'd taken to make sure Sammy's always safe.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm here," he soothes, reaching for a tissue from the bedside table and the pacifier that's fallen from Sam's mouth onto the bedspread. He wipes Sam's face and nose before popping the pacifier back into his mouth. "Shh. It's okay, baby."

Sam makes a noise of distress as he suckles on the pacifier, screwing up his face in discomfort. Reaching out, Dean lifts the t-shirt Sam's wearing and pulls his diaper away from his waist, checking to see if it's wet.

"Aha. I found the culprit," he proclaims. "Baby boy needs a change."

Sam's always cooperative and placid during diaper changes, making Dean's job easy. He's used to changing Sam's diapers, though he hasn't done it in years, and he can get the job done quickly. While he unwraps the wet diaper and pulls it away from Sam, Sam looks around the room curiously, movements jerky like a baby.

"Almost done, Sam," Dean tells him, throwing the last wipe in a grocery bag with the dirty diaper. It's a bit of a struggle to get a fresh diaper under Sam's full grown ass without any help from the kid, but Dean manages and gives Sam's belly a rub when he's done. "There we go. All better?"

Sam giggles.

Dean can feel the corner of his mouth turn up at Sam's reaction. "'s that tickle?" he asks, reaching out and spidering his fingers across Sam's bare skin. Sam squeals and squirms, limbs flailing.

Dean laughs and tickles Sam again, who kicks his legs delightedly, the same way he used to when Dean would attack his belly in the same manner as kids.

Sam's grinning around his pacifier, and Dean's overcome with a sudden wave of love for his brother.

"You're no different than before, are you Sammy?" Dean says softly, hand resting gently on Sam's belly. Sam reaches out and tries to grab it, baby-like fingers clumsy as he plays with Dean's fingers. "You're just...little again. Aren't you?"

He's not expecting an answer, but Sam looks up at him as if to say, _well duh. What took you so long to figure that out?_ and Dean smiles. He'd been thinking of Sam as being somewhere else, replaced by a past version of him, but Dean's little brother was all right here. He was just...a little different, that was all.

Dean squeezes Sam's fingers tight and holds on.


End file.
